Pocky Day
by Anime lover9786
Summary: Finally! Pocky Day is here! Natsu wants to spend a day alone with Lucy and of course he wants to share some pocky with her too! Wait a minute, what's Happy doing here? No! He'll ruin everything! oneshot.


It was finally here. Natsu's waited for years, and now he finally has the confidence to do it. It was November 11. Pocky day. This would be the year that Natsu carry out his plan. He wanted to spend Pocky day with Lucy for some time now but he always got so scared. He didn't want to mess anything up. But he prepared himself for this moment. They had to be completely alone, so Natsu wanted to go to the great sakra tree that she liked and have a picnic there for the day. He personally made sure that no one would be at that park today. He wasn't even going to bring happy along.

As he crept through her window, he greeted her with a loud, "HEY LUCY!"

"AH!" Well that definitely woke her up. "Natsu! Can't you wait 'till I get to the guild to bother me?"

"Let's go to the guild tomorrow instead, today's special..." Natsu blushed.

"Really? Why?" Lucy couldn't think of anything special that was going to happen. Did she forget Natsu's birthday or something?

"It's P-Pocky Day." Natsu's blush reddened. Lucy blushed as well. She wanted to believe that he wanted to share pocky with her, but she had jumped to conclusions before, and it wasn't fun.

"S-So, what do you want to do?" Lucy asked timidly

"I was just thinking of going to the park for picnic, what do you say?"

Lucy sighed. Just like before. Right when she gets her hopes up, he goes and shows that he has no interest in her. Well there was no harm in a picnic right? And she couldn't deny the fact that she enjoyed his company. It was Pocky Day after all, and a picnic did sound like a good idea.

"Okay, I'll go."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, why are you so surprised?"

"N-No reason." Natsu had been waiting so long for this to happen, the fact that it really is happening is still shocking. As Lucy started cooking, it took all of Natsu's self control not to eat everything how could she resist all this food around her before she's even had breakfast? After a few hours, she was done cooking and the two made their way to the park.

"Natsu! Natsu wait up!" Came the faint cries of a very familiar voice. The blue feline was flying towards them, yelling their names.

"Come on Lucy, let's keep going..." Natsu draped an arm over her shoulder and tried to face her in their original direction.

"No wait, I think it's Happy..." Lucy waved her hand around and signaled for Happy to come. _'No! Happy will ruin everything!' _Natsu thought.

The blue cat caught up to them and started to try and catch his breath.

"Natsu...Lucy...Charle won't..." The poor cat still couldn't even breathe yet.

"Happy, breathe." Lucy told him.

"Or don't." Natsu mumbled under his breath.

"Charle said she'd never share any pocky with me! Then she went home and told me to stay away!" Happy cried. "Can I hang out with you guys?"

"No! This is a private picnic only!" Natsu growled.

"Natsu! Don't be so mean! Sure you can come Happy." Happy smiled and floated along with them.

"Stupid Happy. He just had to come along." Natsu huffed. How was he supposed to share pocky with Lucy now? If he kissed Lucy in front of happy, he'd say you liiiike each other and then he'd go back to the guild and tell everyone. Natsu would be so embarrassed, and so would Lucy, and Natsu didn't want that. Pretty soon they were in the empty park and at under the un-bloomed sakra tree.

"Where is everybody?" Lucy asked. Natsu could still remember threatening the park's manager to let him rent the park out without paying.

"Maybe this park isn't as popular anymore?" Natsu laughed nervously.

As they began eating, Happy started looking through the basket for more food and found Natsu's hidden pocky.

"Pocky!" Yelled excited as he held the pocky above his head like a prized metal.

"Happy no! That's mine!" Natsu flushed deep red in both anger and embarrassment. How could Happy just come and ruin this for him? This was important and Happy wasn't helping at all. It was already hard enough as it is.

"Natsu! This is a picnic, we have to share!" Hearing this, Happy started to munch on all the pocky.

"Hey! Don't eat all!" Natsu panicked. "Oh well. Better take some for myself at least."

Nightfall soon came and the group decided to head back home.

"We should do this again sometime." Lucy sighed. She did seem to have enjoyed herself, even if Natsu was too busy grieving over his lost pocky kiss. But as long as Lucy was happy, he couldn't help but be happy as well.

Natsu stuffed his hands into his pockets and continued to mope around. But he felt something in his pocket and pulled it out. A Pocky! He had saved it for later when he got too full.

"Lucy, can I talk to you in the other room?"

"Uh, okay?" Although she was confused, she followed Natsu into the bedroom. Happy started to follow as well, but Natsu shut the door and locked it.

"Natsu! That was mean!" Lucy was silenced by the look in his eyes.

"Lucy, I've been waiting all day to share this pocky with you..." Natsu up the pocky, his face scarlet.

"Really? Is that why you didn't want Happy to come along?"

"Yeah, I've wanted to do this for years now and with Happy around, I can't really do it."

"W-Well, okay..." Lucy blushed embarrassed.

"Really?!"

Lucy nodded and the two started eating the pocky together and each bite seemed to take forever as they made their way to the fun part. But just before their lips met, the pocky broke! After all this, he still didn't get to kiss Lucy!

"Damn! Why can't I just get one simple kiss?! So much for pocky day..." Natsu turned away to leave as he stuffed his hands in his unknown pockets and slumped his shoulders glumly. Seeing Natsu this torn up about this, Lucy decided to cheer him up.

Natsu felt two petite little arms wrap around his neck, and saw a beautiful Lucy leaning in to kiss him. Even though Natsu didn't get his pocky kiss, the fact that Lucy was willing to kiss him without the pocky was even better.

Their lips met, and Natsu couldn't be happier. She lit a fire inside him that he didn't even know he had. Did she know what she did to him? She made him feel so powerful, so loved.

"I love you," Natsu sighed.

"What?" Lucy asked, surprised at his outburst.

Natsu cursed inwardly. How could he say something like that without thinking? But he could feel the truth in his words, and he can't back out now.

"I said...I said I love you..." She was silent for some time and after a while, Natsu could no longer stand her gaze. "It's alright, I understand..."

Natsu turned to walk away but Lucy hugged him from behind.

"Don't be stupid, I love you too Natsu," They leaned in for another kiss but heard a...

"They looooooooooooove each other!"

"GO AWAY HAPPY!"


End file.
